


What Potter Wants (a dramatic reading)

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry definitely didn't want to do that to Malfoy. Not at all. So why did Malfoy keep saying that he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Potter Wants (a dramatic reading)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Potter Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32199) by Birdsofshore. 



> I don't know how I recorded this without laughing. Birdsofshore reported in a livejournal post that some bizarre website had taken one of her fics (she only discovered by chance), and altered it for reasons unknown. My best guess of what they did was put it through a language translator and then back to English... But why they did this, and why they posted it on such a site which appears to sell pills, is unknown. Please enjoy the recording. I hope that if you do, you'll check out the fic in its true form, as it is pure gold!
> 
> You can read the mangled version of the story [Here](http://www.magicpillsonline.com/2013/11/fic-what-potter-wants-hd-nc-17-blow-job-friday.html)

Cover Art provided by Queenie_Mab.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://marchais-walker.com/podfic/What%20Potter%20Wants%20\(a%20dramatic%20reading\).mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 25.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:26:09

  
---|---


End file.
